The Corrupted Tyrants rises
This is how the rise of the Corrupted Tyrants goes in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (Back in the throne room of Canterlot Castle, a scout comes in to deliver his report) Princess Celestia: '''What do you have to report? Have you found them yet? '''Scout: '''No, but I have something that troubles me. And it may be of interest. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''What is it? '''Scout: '''They're not alone anymore. (Both are extremely shocked about this) '''Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle: '''What?! '''Scout: '''Yes I'm afraid they're not the only ones who rebel against you. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Tell us who! '''Scout: '''Sunset Shimmer, Lucario, Sci-Twi, Lor MacQuarie, G-Merl, Emerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Max Taylor and Chomp, Zoe Drake and Paris, Rod and Laura, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Captain Celaeno and her crew, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon, Nighlock, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangello, April O'Neil, Spike the Dragon, Discord, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Blossom, Bubbles, Brian Griffin, Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Falcon, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Wally West, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Mana Takamiya, Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, Lapiz Lazuli, Peridot, Mew, Mewtwo, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Moon Knight, Raven, Cyborg, Red Hood, Supergirl, and Damian Wayne. They formed a group called "The Rainbow Forces." (Celestia and Twilight look at each other) '''Princess Celestia: '''If they're getting help, then it looks like we're gonna need help as well. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Agreed. But who are we going to get help from who is most likely not supporting them? '''Princess Celestia: (pulls out two lists) You take one half of the people on the lists, I'll take the other half. (They nod, heading their separate ways) (Then a moment later) Princess Celestia: '''Did you get everyone? '''Twilight Sparkle: '''All except the Indominus. There's a high chance she won't join willingly. (Celestial nods in understandment) '''Princess Celestia: '''Then let us meet our recruits. (They go through the doors and standing there are Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Rogue the Bat, Dr. Z, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, Silver the Hedgehog, Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Riku, Sneech, Big G, May, Max, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Capper, Rarity, Applejack, Raphael, Casey Jones, Starlight Glimmer, Buttercup, Stewie Griffin, Iron Man, Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, Kotori Itsuka, Origami Tobiichi, Amethyst, Darkrai, Green Arrow, Powergirl, Artemis, The Flash (Jay Garrick), Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Sideswipe, Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Punisher, Wonder Girl, the Big One, and Clone Charizard) '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Thank you all for coming. As most of you already know, many of our allies have betrayed us all and have rebelled against us. '''Rarity: '''Those ruffians! (Everyone murmurs about this before Celestia motions for silence) '''Princess Celestia: '''Thank you. However, there is one that we need to recruit, but unfortunately, she might not want to be here by choice, so me and Twilight will need help bringing her here to hear us out. (Carver, Tish, Ursula and Terry, Zander and Spiny, Ed and Tank, Rex Ancient and Ace, Misty, Brock, Silver the Hedgehog, Riku, Henry Wong and Terriermon, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight Glimmer, Tempest Shadow, Buttercup, Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Amethyst, Darkrai, Powergirl, Artemis, Doctor Fate, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkman, Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Clone Charizard all volunteer, but Optimus) (Later, we see the Indominus Rex is resting in its nest when she suddenly senses something. She pulls out three shruikens and gets into a defensive position) '''Twilight Sparkle: Well, well, well. The Indominus Rex. (It charges towars Carver, Rex, and Misty but it missed them then charges at Rarity, Applejack, and Starlight. The Indominus tries to bite Tempest's broken horn, taking her out of the fight) Indominus Rex: '''(Roars) (slashes at Tish) (Roars loud) (Darkrai charges at it, but it hits him, knocking him down) '''Twilight Sparkle: Hard way it is. (The Indominus charges towards Twilight, but then, nets captured the Indominus Rex and pulling it down) Twilight Sparkle: (puts an mind-control spell on the Indominus) You will be one of us, hybrid. And you in our side, we will destroy the resistance once and for all. (The Indominus fell under her spell) Optimus Prime: This is insane! This is not what I come here for! Twilight Sparkle: Tino and Luna are traitors. Therefore we must kill them. Optimus Prime: No! I am not going to kill my friends! Including Tino and Princess Luna! Twilight Sparkle: (puts an mind-control spell on the Optimus Prime) But you will kill the resistance. And then, this world we be in our command. Optimus Prime: (mind-controlled) Yes. Princess Celestia: Now that is settled. We can go prepare for battle. Twilight Sparkle: And destroy the resistance, permanently. Corrupted Tyrants Soldier: The resistance are here, your highness. Princess Celestia: Very well. We should start the attack immediately. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes